The Sun Rising
by GarryxMrChairFan
Summary: They were the center of the world when they were together, but there always came the dawn that pulled them apart again. FACE family-centric, Human!AU, OOC. More details inside.


**_I don't know, guys. I really don't know. _**

**_T_****_his was brought about by a couple of things: I read a fic somewhere where Alfred surprised Artie like he does here, and then somewhere I threw Mattie in, because I came across a USUKCan threesome, followed by adding Francis because I adore the FACE family, and then _THIS _creature __came out of it. :S This is my excuse for PWP, because I was in a mood. _**

**_This was not written for any purpose other than to see if I could write an orgy. Which I can't. It's not to be taken seriously. _**

**_I'm not sorry (but I really am ;A;). _**

* * *

**_The Sun Rising_**

~GarryxMrChairFan :3

**Customary Disclaimer: **Any and all recognizable _Hetalia: Axis Powers _characters © Himaruya Hidekaz.

_The Sun Rising _© John Donne

* * *

**A/N: **This includes USUK/Franada, FrUS/UKCan, FrUK/AmeCan, a bit of Alfred-centrism to start off, and mentions of side PruAus and implied (assumed) SpaMano (because I don't pair Toni with anyone but Lovi :S)

_Warnings_: Orgy, incest, really bad smut-writing(?)

* * *

The squeak of the dry-erase marker was the only sound in the room as Arthur Kirkland wrote several poetry terms up on the board in his elegant script, nearly illegible in his professional looping cursive. Stepping back to nod at his work, he turned around, capping the marker as he looked to his class now hurriedly scribbling down the words.

"Now, can anyone tell me which of these terms the poem _The Sun Rising _exemplifies?" He looked over his class, watching as they all looked back at their copies of the poem to determine what the answer was. He eyed those in the back, staring off into space and not even making an effort.

He raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Beilschmidt?" called pleasantly, smirking when the albino student jumped at his name. "As you seem so intent to stare at the wall, I assume you already have the answer?"

Gilbert grumbled under his breath, his brow furrowing in annoyance. Of _course _he was the one called on! Kirkland had it out for the Awesome Him, it was fact! He fidgeted in his chair, glancing up at the terms and back down at the poem as he tried to guess. "Um, yeah, of course!" he bluffed, looking away. "The Awesome Me always has the answer!" Maybe if he could stall…

"Well then?" Arthur's smirk was extremely pronounced. "Please, share with the class."

Gilbert swallowed, looking at the board. "Oh, yeah. It's – uh… Aubade?" He seriously just pulled that out of his ass.

Arthur blinked, impressed. "Very good, Mr. Beilschmidt," he said, turning to his own copy of the poem. The kid had excellent guessing abilities. "Would you mind reading the first stanza, please?"

Gilbert blinked and shrugged, looking down at his paper:

_"Busy old fool, unruly sun,  
__Why dost thou thus,  
__Through windows, and through curtains call on us?  
__Must to thy motions lovers' seasons run?  
__Saucy pedantic wretch, go chide  
__Late school boys and sour prentices,  
__Go tell court huntsmen that the king will ride,  
__Call country ants to harvest offices,  
__Love, all alike, no season knows nor clime,  
__Nor hours, days, months, which are the rags of time."_

Gilbert sat back, looking over at the door as he finished. Standing outside and peering in was a man in uniform, eyes twinkling with happiness as he gazed up at Kirkland. He looked over at Gilbert, winking and gesturing to the door with a finger over his lips.

Grinning mischievously, the albino rose from his seat quietly as Kirkland was turned to the board, silently turning the knob and allowing the man in. With a nod and another wink, the man slid in, leaning against the door as he closed it again softly. Kirkland didn't notice a thing.

Gilbert hadn't been the only one to notice the man come in, as several of the students in the back were smiling at the newcomer, giggling and whispering amongst themselves as to who it could be. Gilbert had to admit he was curious as well, as the man was looking at the front of the room at their teacher with soft eyes and a wide smile that was the essence of loving.

The albino walked back to his seat, watching his teacher completely ignore what was going on. He decided to help the man out. "Kirkland, there's –"

"Not now, Beilschmidt," Arthur called over his shoulder, annoyance in his voice. This was an important poem that he wanted to dissect, and the whispering was distracting. "Carriedo, would you read the next stanza please?"

The Spaniard sitting next to Gilbert jumped at his name, brought out of his own dazed stupor over what the tall man that had just walked in wanted. He quickly glanced at Gilbert and back to his poem, continuing where his friend had left off:

_"Thy beams, so reverend and strong  
__Why shouldst thou think?  
__I could eclipse and cloud them with a wink,  
__But that I would not lose her sight so long;  
__If her eyes have not blinded thine,  
__Look, and tomorrow late, tell me,  
__Whether both th' Indias of spice and mine  
__Be where thou leftst them, or lie here with me.  
__Ask for those kings whom thou saw'st yesterday,  
__And thou shalt hear, All here in one bed lay."_

Antonio finished and looked back at Gilbert. "Who's he?" he mouthed, tilting his head towards the door.

"No idea," Gilbert shrugged back. "Kirkland's partner, maybe?"

"Kirkland's gay?" Antonio looked surprised, his green eyes wide in wonder. "That explains so much!"

Gilbert snickered silently, his red eyes playful. "Of course he's gay! Haven't you seen the unicorn and fairy stickers all over his folders?" He paused, looking back at their teacher. "I thought he was with Francey-pants, though. I didn't think he might actually have a different lover."

"He's with Francis?" Antonio asked, mouth agape.

"Apparently not," Gilbert rolled his eyes. His friend was so slow sometimes. "I mean, with the way they're always fighting, half the school's convinced that _Mr. Bonnefoy _and _Mr. Kirkland _are in a 'love-hate relationship.'" He made air-quotes with his hands. "But it looks as if that's not the case."

"Mr. Beilschmidt, Mr. Carriedo, this is your only warning; if I have to tell you again, it's detention after school." Arthur was still concentrated on the board, writing the next stanza in the same black marker, but he was far beyond irritated with the constant muttering behind his back.

"But, Kirkland, sir –"

"_Not now, _Carriedo!"

Antonio huffed, crossing his arms with a pout. Gilbert just snickered again.

Arthur sighed, looking back down at his copy of the poem. "Would someone please read the last stanza out loud, please?"

Gilbert and Antonio watched as the man at the door turned to the nearest student, gesturing for their poem and clearing his throat quietly as he looked it over:

_"She's all states, and all princes, I,  
__Nothing else is.  
__Princes do but play us; compared to this,  
__All honor's mimic, all wealth alchemy.  
__Thou, sun, art half as happy as we,  
__In that the world's contracted thus.  
__Thine age asks ease, and since thy duties be  
__To warm the world, that's done in warming us.  
__Shine here to us, and thou art everywhere;  
__This bed thy center is, these walls, thy sphere."_

Gilbert could tell the man was faking his voice, obviously to keep Kirkland in the dark about his presence a bit longer. He smiled fondly, with no malice or taunting; this man was obviously important to Kirkland, and Kirkland must care a great deal for him. They were in love.

He blinked rapidly when it finally registered that the man was in _uniform _– he'd been overseas and was just returned. There was no telling how long he'd been gone, how long Kirkland had been waiting for him. Gilbert suddenly felt humbled; his own lover was just across the classroom, and he couldn't fathom what it felt like to not see him every day.

"Now," Arthur said, finishing the last stanza, "who believes they can tell me why this poem by Donne exemplifies aubade?"

Gilbert watched the man's smile widen considerably; it was practically blinding. "It's speaking of leaving love, of course!"

Arthur nearly dropped the marker and let out a yelp at the sound of that familiar voice that didn't belong to any of his students. Turning around, he ignored the giggles and guffaws at his reaction, coming to face the tall man leaning against the door, a big smile on his face, his body still clad in the camouflage uniform he'd seen him off in. A cap sat on his blond hair, keeping it tucked back, but he'd know that golden hue anywhere.

A smile spread across his own face as he flew across the room and flung himself into waiting arms. "Oh, love!" he cried, burying his face in the strong chest. "You're back! You're back!"

The man giggled as well, his arms wrapping securely around the shorter Briton in them. "I'm back, Artie!"

Arthur leaned back, ignoring the claps of the room as he pressed their mouths together, cupping the strong jaw lovingly, feeling himself melt into the strong hold of his soldier come home to him. His soldier kissed him breathless, holding him close and tight and crushing him in a hug he'd been missing for the last eighteen months.

Pulling back for air, Arthur could feel the tears streaking his face, his green eyes shining in joy at holding his soldier once again. "Oh, love, I've missed you! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, babe," he smiled, gentle and loving. "It's good to be home."

Just then, the bell rang throughout the class, and his students began packing up. He turned back to them, just remembering to give them their homework. "Next week we'll pick up with the analysis to this poem, detailing what each stanza is truly saying and looking at more examples. Have a nice weekend!"

Gilbert gathered his things slower than he normally did, waving to Antonio as the Spaniard rushed out to find his own boyfriend, and falling into step beside his on the way out. He wrapped an arm around the graceful brunet, pressing a soft kiss into the chocolate hair.

Roderich glanced at him with a light blush. "You're such a sap, you moron," he teased.

Gilbert chuckled at his Austrian, pulling him closer. "Only for you, little master." He turned to Kirkland on the way out the door. "See ya next week, Kirkland!" He waved as he walked down the hall.

Arthur, still at the door, waved back at his most unruly and favorite student. "Please do your homework this week, Beilschmidt!" he called back, grinning at the obnoxious laughter that floated back before pulling his soldier to him again, pressing sweet kisses along the underside of his jaw.

His soldier laughed. "That tickles, Artie!"

Arthur grinned. "I know," he teased, pulling back to stare into shining blue eyes. "Is your brother here, too?"

His soldier nodded. "Yeah, he's visiting Francis right now," he replied, nuzzling into Arthur's hair. "He and I are actually supposed to be at lunch, but we had to come see y'all first. We're gonna go down the street for the next class hour to that little deli, and then he'll come visit when we get back and I'll go see Francis."

Arthur nodded, laying his head against his soldier's chest and sighing contentedly. He swayed gently with his soldier, listening to his next class come in and coo over them as they stood to the side of the door; most of them had never seen their English teacher so relaxed and peaceful, and definitely not with a smile on his face.

As the warning bell rang, he leant back, placing one more kiss on the lips he'd missed so much and pushed his soldier away. "Alright, love, you go get your brother and eat. We'll see you later, yes?"

His soldier laughed boisterously, pecking him on the nose. "Of course, Artie! We'll be back later to take y'all home."

Arthur waved as the tall blond made his way out into the hallway to meet with his brother, turning back to his class and the questions that were bound to be asked.

"Who was that? Is he your boyfriend?"

Arthur smiled at the girl – Elizabeta – nodding his affirmation. "Yes, he's my partner. Major Alfred F. Jones, United States Army."

The room erupted in squeals of delight, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Does he have a twin?" another student asked. "I saw a guy that looked just like him in Bonnefoy's room last period."

Arthur nodded again. "Yes, Matthew Williams."

"Why do they have different last names if they're twins?"

Arthur sent the student who asked a look, turning to erase the board with long swipes before going to his desk to take attendance. "That's a bit personal now, isn't it?" he shot back, his usual annoyance seeping back into his voice. "I would appreciate it if you refrained from prying. Now, let's begin with today. We've got a lot to cover that I'm sure you don't want to do as homework."

At the collective affirmative groans, he took attendance and began passing out the books they were reading from. He kept glancing at the clock as the lesson went on, reading passages that he couldn't concentrate on for very long.

They were back! His loves were back! They were back and safe and he could now hold them in his arms again! It had been a stressful year and a half, waking up without the familiar body of a twin by his side, the only warmth coming from that stupid frog. Though, he supposed there easily could've been no warmth at all, so he was grateful to have Francis, but it still wasn't the same, and Francis agreed. They wanted their twins, to hold them and be held by them. And now they could after months alone.

As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of the period, and consequently the end of the school day, Arthur bid his last class goodbye, gathering his notes and papers together so he could go home. He organized all his folders, making sure the correct assignments were in the correct ones, before stuffing them all into his briefcase. He took a moment to check his email and fill in other graded work that he still had lying about.

"Knock, knock."

Arthur turned towards the accented voice, frowning at the blond standing at the door. This one was not in a uniform; instead, he wore a button-up shirt rolled to his elbows and dark slacks, his hair pulled loosely into a ponytail over his shoulder, his sea blue eyes gazing at him with a playfulness he was not in the mood for.

"Francis," he greeted stiffly, turning back to his computer. "I'm busy, what do you want?"

The Frenchman chuckled, walking into the room. "I was simply stopping by to say _bonsoir, mon cher,_" he purred, situating himself upon the Briton's desk. He was silent a moment before: "They're back."

Arthur couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "Yes. Yes, they are," he breathed, turning to face the French teacher.

Francis' eyes were soft as he leant over to press a tender kiss to Arthur's forehead. "I am still quite in shock," he admitted, gazing to the door fondly.

Arthur nodded along, standing to finish putting his papers away. "Hm," he hummed in agreement. "I simply can't believe it. It's almost too good to be true."

"But it is," came a quiet voice from the door.

Arthur and Francis turned, Arthur smiling wide at yet another blond in uniform at his door, this one slimmer than the last one with softer features. His brother was behind him, smiling brightly as well.

"Hey, Francis!"

Francis stood with Arthur as they both went to the door. "_Chéri, _there you are!" He embraced the slightly shorter of the brothers as Arthur tackled the taller. "Oh, how I've missed you!"

Arthur's smile couldn't get wider as he looked up into violet eyes, cupping the smooth jaw of the older twin. "Oh, poppet, you've been gone too long!"

His second soldier laughed as Arthur leant up to press a kiss to his lips, running his fingers through the lighter blond hair that was pulled back at the base of his neck. "I missed you too, Arthur," Matthew said as Arthur pulled back. "It's nice to be back home."

Francis smiled at both Arthur and Matthew, tucking Alfred's head under his chin as the American wrapped him in a hug, placing kisses into golden hair. "Home. That sounds lovely, _non?" _

Alfred nodded against his chest. "Yeah, let's go home! We've been travelling non-stop for the past _day! _My feet are killing me!"

Arthur sighed. "Yes, let's go home. A nice night with you all sounds superb right about now." He pulled away from Matthew, heading to his desk to grab his things as Francis gently disentangled himself from Alfred and ran to his own room to grab his bag.

They met up at the front of the school, Francis taking Matthew's hand as Arthur took Alfred's, all of them walking to their shared SUV. Francis climbed into the driver's seat with Matthew up front, Alfred and Arthur climbing in back and pressing close together. Their hands remained entwined, and Arthur leant against Alfred's shoulder, brushing light kisses across his neck, reveling in the smooth feel of his tanned skin.

It didn't take long to reach their apartment complex, just down the street from the school Arthur and Francis taught at, and they all shuffled out of the car, weary and worn from their day. Arthur walked up with Alfred, Francis with Matthew, to their floor, the Frenchman and Canadian taking all of their things to the flat under Francis' name while Alfred and Arthur walked into the one under Arthur's; it was easier to have two flats, one for actual living in and one for keeping other things, or as a place to go when they needed space or to work without interruption. It also doubled as a separate address, so that Arthur and Francis could work at the same school and not be seen as living together.

Arthur sighed heavily as he walked into the flat, kicking off his shoes at the door and shuffling in, heading for the kitchen. Alfred followed, unlacing his boots and dropping them by Arthur's as he made his way to the couch, flopping down with a relieved groan.

"God, I've missed having cushions to lay on!" he moaned, curling into the couch.

Arthur chuckled, setting out a kettle for tea and rummaging in the fridge for leftovers; neither he nor Francis wanted to cook tonight, so they'd just deal for now and make a full course meal the next day for their twins. "Are you hungry, Alfred?"

"We just ate an hour ago," Matthew said, walking into the flat and taking off his own boots, Francis right behind him. "Though that's not saying anything where Al's concerned."

"He's got a point, Artie!" Alfred chuckled as the rest of them laughed. "But I don't have to have anything right now. I'm good."

Francis smiled, pressing a kiss to Matthew's temple before heading to the couch and curling up next to Alfred, Matthew heading to the kitchen to wrap Arthur in his arms. Arthur slumped back against the Canadian twin, watching Alfred bury his face in the Frenchman's lap and sigh. "Is there anything you two want to do?" he asked, looking up at Matthew. "To celebrate your return?"

Matthew tugged on Arthur, pulling him to the couch with his tea and curling up by Alfred, placing Arthur in his lap. "We just want to sit and relax," he said softly. "We can celebrate properly tomorrow."

"Yeah, what Mattie said!" Alfred whined, sitting up to hug his brother and kiss Arthur's cheek. "We haven't seen you in a year and a half! I'm feeling lazy."

Francis chuckled, shaking his head as he squished himself into the other three. "You're always feeling lazy, _chéri. _That is nothing new."

"He's right, love," Arthur agreed with a smirk. "Lazy is your middle name."

Alfred looked horrified for a minute. "I thought it was Frederick!" he gasped, mouth gaping.

They all laughed at him, Matthew patting his head sympathetically as Francis and Arthur each placed a kiss on his cheeks. "You know we love you, Al," Matthew said, forcing back more laughter. "But you're too fun not to tease."

Alfred sniffed, looking playfully offended. "Who are you?" he asked teasingly; it was a running joke to "forget" Matthew as he was so quiet they hardly knew he was present most of the time.

Matthew deadpanned, pushing his brother off of him and onto the floor with a smirk. "I'm the better-looking version of _you._"

"Pfft." Alfred rolled his eyes, sitting up. "Everyone knows the Hero has all the looks!" They all laughed again, Alfred climbing back onto the couch and pulling Arthur onto his lap so Matthew could move to Francis'. The giggles died down and they sat in a comfortable, welcome silence for a while, watching the waning sunlight through their windows as evening fell upon them.

Arthur couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled so much in one day. It was probably before the twins left for their tour, but he wasn't sure. He just knew that right then was the happiest he'd been since they'd left, and nothing could make the day any better. He sighed contentedly, leaning into Alfred's side and nuzzling into his neck, inhaling his scent, the sweat and cologne that made up the American's natural musk.

Well, there was _one _thing that could make the night absolutely perfect. And it had been so long, he felt no qualms tilting his head back and nipping at Alfred's ear lobe, right where he knew it was most sensitive.

Alfred stiffened with a choked moan, shuddering as Arthur sucked right below his ear. Matthew and Francis noticed it, and wide, devious smirks spread on their faces as they glanced at each other, their eyes sparkling. Matthew turned to Alfred, crawling into his lap to straddle him as Francis slid closer, leaning in to nibble and suck below his other ear. Alfred did moan then, his head swimming with the onslaught of pleasurable tingles racing through him and transferring them to his twin by grinding up into him.

Matthew continued to smirk as he ground down into his brother, feeling the hardening member of his American twin press against his own as he bent down to bite at Alfred's collarbone, letting his fingers massage up his sides and to his face, cupping his jaw as he trailed his kisses up the tanned neck and ended at the corner of his gasping mouth, feeling Alfred's breath mix with his. He could see Alfred's blue eyes glaze over with want, his breathing heaving as he struggled against the men on either side of him, unsure of which way to turn his head to maximize the feelings and pleasure. Matthew gave a soft laugh and pressed their mouths together, letting his tongue enter and tangle with Alfred's, pulling them together sensually, twisting and curling them together in a slow tango.

Alfred's hands finally figured out that they could be doing something to get revenge on the man in his lap, and they darted up to wrap around Matthew's hips, massaging slow circles beneath his white T-shirt right on his pelvis, tracing teasing lines up his abdomen to his nipples. Matthew jerked in his lap, disconnecting their mouths and throwing his head back with a whine as Alfred pinched him, twisting harshly before rubbing to soothe it.

With his mouth free, Alfred turned his head to face Arthur, feeling Francis' mouth slide down his neck to his clavicle as he caught the Englishman's mouth with his, mimicking Matthew and drawing Arthur's tongue into a quick dance, feeling him press against his arm and leg, practically crawling into Matthew's lap to get closer.

Matthew, coming back from the pleasured pain of the teasing to his chest, bent over again to search for Francis' neck, catching him where his jaw met his neck and biting harshly, gaining his attention and in turn his mouth for himself, feeling the Frenchman devour him as he leant forward, pushing Matthew to lean back in Alfred's lap, balanced only by Arthur sitting on his leg. He brought his hands up to tangle in Francis' hair, pulling it out of its tie as Francis did the same to his, tugging on his curl for good measure and eliciting a loud, high-pitched mewl and a shiver that ran down his spine, sending heat to his groin and causing him to buck into Arthur, who stiffened and pressed back.

Alfred pulled his mouth from Arthur's, letting the Brit kiss along his jawline as he struggled to think. "We… We should…" He gasped as Arthur reached up to tug on his cowlick, a shudder running through his own body as heat pounded through his veins. "– t-take this to the bedroom! Nngh…"

Arthur pulled back, licking his lips and eyeing the red spot on the American's neck with satisfaction. "I think that's a great idea, love," he agreed breathlessly, wrapping his arms around Alfred.

Matthew managed to pull from Francis and hum his own consent, and Francis merely smiled wickedly, pulling the Canadian twin from his brother's lap and carrying him towards the one bedroom. Alfred pulled Arthur to him, the Brit straddling him as he picked him up and forced his legs around his waist, following Francis to the bedroom as their lips connected again.

Francis sat on the bed on one side, letting Matthew climb over him as he lay back and welcomed the warm body above him, tilting his head back as the Canadian attacked his neck again. Alfred went around to the other side, leaning over to let Arthur fall onto the bed, sprawled out and panting, green eyes glazed as Alfred bent down to kiss him roughly, his knee sliding between Arthur's legs to knead his member through his pants.

Arthur gasped out, grinding onto the leg between his own, wishing for more friction. As Alfred moved to his neck and lower, planting nips on his chest as he unbuttoned his shirt, Arthur turned his head in, catching Francis' eyes. The sea blue was murky with lust, and he had no doubt that his own mirrored in green as they leant in at the same time, catching each other's mouths awkwardly as they were upside down to one another, but the tingling on his chest and gentle, hot caresses on his sides overrode the discomfort turning his head at such an angle caused, and Francis' soft lips sent warmth through him as the rest of him was ravaged by his blue-eyed American.

Francis also felt the warmth of Arthur's kiss, fed into by the delicate patterns being traced along his skin by long fingers, soft, full lips ghosting with teasing lightness over his sensitive skin as the body above him stripped him of his shirt, blond hair falling onto his chest and tickling against his hardened nipples before moving away, down towards the edge of his slacks. He pulled away from Arthur with a gasp, turning to look down at the blond between his legs, indigo eyes burning with want and half-lidded as Matthew gazed back up at him, his lips gently pressing kisses to his navel.

Matthew licked his lips as he stared up at Francis, leaning back farther and catching Alfred's eyes across the bed as his twin pulled away from Arthur. With the shared look and slow, sultry smirks, both twins began removing their shirts over their heads, making sure to drag their hands along their skin before tossing the shirts away, each of them staring into the respective man below them.

Alfred let his hands drop to his belt, slowly undoing it and sliding it out as he watched Arthur watch him, green eyes cloudy and mouth hanging open. Matthew continued to touch himself, one hand rubbing the prominent bulge in his pants as the other traced over his pectorals, teasing his nipples and caressing down the side of his neck as Francis licked his own lips.

Sitting up, the Frenchman reached for Matthew's belt, undoing it quickly before halting, running his fingers along the waistband of the trousers, dipping the tip of his pointer finger into the band and feeling along the smooth, white skin of Matthew's belly; the heat coming off of him was delicious, and Francis was torn between teasing him some more and simply taking his pants off.

Arthur was in a similar situation, staring unabashedly at the engorged, dripping bulge in the American's pants as Alfred stood before him in nothing more, only a thin, wet-stained piece of cloth between him and the prize. He could feel himself throb at the thought of Alfred up against him, in his mouth, in _him_, thrusting fast and hard to drive him to the desired edge and over. He panted harshly, one of his hands reaching down to rub against himself as he stared, drooling, at Alfred.

Smiling gently, Alfred bent over Arthur, climbing onto the bed and hovering over the Englishman, letting his smaller hands press against him, making him moan at the sweet feel of his lover's touch. He leant down, sealing his lips over Arthur's as he reached between them, sliding his finger into the charcoal slacks and undoing the button, leaning back to shimmy them off when Arthur raised his hips. He stared down at the pale body beneath him, his eyes tracing the planes of lightly defined muscles from his working his garden, digging and planting the wondrous paradise just outside on the roof. Pale arms reached for him and he complied, laying down over the man and pressing their mouths together, feeling their groins rub enticingly and swallowing the mewl Arthur let at the friction.

Matthew allowed Francis to strip him of his pants, sliding to straddle the Frenchman as he was bared, feeling the rough fabric of Francis' slacks rub against him uncomfortably, though he was too far gone in the pleasure of the hands running up his sides to really care. He tangled his hands in blond hair, pulling Francis' mouth to his, licking his lips and twisting their tongues as the Frenchman fell back, pulling him onto the bed over him. He could feel Francis wriggling out of his own pants, and he sighed happily as he felt the thick, warm length of his lover rub against him, grinding his hips down to make the sensation last as long as it could.

Now that they were all bared and on the bed, the haze of lust and passion built around them, darkening eyes as blues, sky and sea alike, gazed into green and indigo, the heated stares fueling the coiling fire in them as they all sat up together, allowing their desire to fill the air and consume them, become their oxygen and push them together in a frenzied struggle of want and need.

Turning to give his attention where he'd neglected, Alfred sought out Francis, switching places with Matthew to straddle the Frenchman and let their lips collide, feeling their thick lengths slide together as their wetness mixed. Matthew pulled himself to Arthur, allowing the Briton dominance over him as they rubbed together, Arthur kissing up his neck softly and with a hint of possession as he nipped and sucked, leaving marks as he trailed down his chest.

Arthur made his way up to Matthew's flushed face, reveling in the pink hue on his glistening cheeks as he stared deeply into the blue-violet irises of his soldier, half-closed and looking back at him with love and adoration. He smiled gently, pressing their bodies close as he nuzzled into his neck, inhaling the dizzying scent of sex and Matthew.

Francis pulled back from Alfred, leaving him panting for air, and looked over to catch Arthur's eyes. Arthur smiled with a nod, and they both maneuvered the twins to sit back to back in the center of the bed, their sweat-drenched skin sliding together as they press back towards the other. Arthur and Francis shared one more look before attacking their necks, licking up the dripping sweat and grazing their teeth over the glistening flesh, Francis pressing open kisses to tan skin and Arthur biting skin pale as winter snow. They continued the pattern down each chest, both stopping to tweak and tease hard nipples before moving down, trailing hot kisses until they each reach the engorged, red, throbbing members between the twins' legs.

Matthew and Alfred gasped at the same time when warm, wet heat surrounded them simultaneously, their heads thrown back and sliding to fit together at the neck, resting against the other's shoulder. Alfred could feel Francis' tongue running along his length, swirling around the head of his cock, his teeth lightly grazing right underneath his foreskin, tugging on it and letting it go as he teased. Matthew was gasping and unable to think as Arthur took all of him at once, holding his hips down to stop him bucking up into his hot mouth for more, using his tongue to trace along the pulsing vein on the side and lick up his shaft.

As the pleasure coursed through him, Matthew turned his head, needing to release his frustration in some form, and latched onto Alfred's neck, sucking harshly to get his attention. He needed a mouth, soft lips to devour him and dominate him. When Alfred managed to face him, he attacked his brother's lips, moaning low at the soft feel against his mouth and sending out his tongue to invite Alfred's into his mouth, letting them dance and tangle and knot as the hummed vibrations on his cock sent waves of pleasure through his veins.

Alfred took advantage of Matthew's wordless plead, letting his tongue trace his twin's teeth and softly run over the inside of his cheeks, mapping out the area he knew so well. He choked into the kiss as Francis hollowed his cheeks and sucked, tightening the heat around his cock and intensifying the electric pleasure currents rushing through him. He could feel the heat coiling in his groin, and he roughly grabbed the Frenchman's hair, tugging on it harshly as he released suddenly, breaking the kiss and moaning low and long as his vision went white.

Francis had prepared himself with the tug on his hair, relaxing his jaw to receive the hot semen shot into his mouth, swallowing thickly and smiling at the warm substance lining his throat. He licked his lips as he pulled back, feeling his own cock jump and throb at the blissful expression on Alfred's face.

Arthur heard Alfred's release and smirked around Matthew, still sucking teasingly at the head as he bobbed up and down, taking the Canadian in before backing off and repeating the motion. He winced as long fingers reached down to pull his hair, warning him to move it along. He laughed around the long shaft, gagging when Matthew bucked and shoved farther into his mouth at the vibrations, seeking more friction and tight heat. He breathed through his nose, hollowing his cheeks and giving a harsh suck before following up with a sensuous swirl of his tongue, dragging it from his base to his tip, knowing it would trigger his release.

Matthew shouted, clenching the sheets around him and tossing his head back against Alfred's shoulder as his orgasm rushed through his body, leaving his nerves tingly and sensitive, his vision white in the haze of the waves of pleasure crashing over him. He panted shortly as he let himself float peacefully in the bliss, feeling light and unable to hold himself up.

Licking up every last drop of Matthew, Arthur smiled a closed-lip smile and crawled over to Francis, catching the Frenchman's mouth and transferring the Canadian's spunk to him as their tongues tangled. His hands found the long strands of blond hair, twisting in them as Francis kissed back, pushing him down on the bed perpendicular to Alfred and holding himself up over him. Arthur lifted his legs, letting his feet drag along Francis' thighs as he brought them to wind around his thin waist, feeling their still erect members rub together smoothly with their dripping precome.

Francis smirked into Arthur's mouth, one hand heading to play and tease the Englishman's chest, flicking against his rosy nipples, while the other slithered between their grinding bodies to their sexes. He gripped Arthur's tightly, smearing the pearly fluid around onto his fingers, massaging the throbbing organ with precise flicks of his wrist, covering his hand in the liquid. Pressing their mouths closer together, he invaded Arthur's mouth as one finger trailed down his shaft, passing his sac and teasing the testicles briefly before moving farther, letting the finger slide to playfully trace the Briton's entrance.

Alfred managed to regain his breath, turning over to face his brother who was still gasping harshly, his indigo irises jaded with ecstasy. He smiled, sliding his hands under the Canadian's arms and pulling him up to press them together, his chest against Matthew's back, leaning over his shoulder to turn his face and press their mouths together. He could feel himself start to harden again, and one of his hands travelled around to stroke along Matthew, his finger wrapped around tightly as he massaged back and forth, his thumb passing over the head teasingly as he felt his brother squirm at his touch, bucking into his hand to increase the friction.

Matthew mewled into Alfred's mouth at the grip on his cock, feeling his precome start to dribble out again and slide down his pulsing member and coat his American twin's fingers. He whined as the hand on his cock moved away, thrusting up to bring back the tight sensation, before letting out a high, wanton moan when Alfred brushed a digit around his entrance, circling it teasingly. He was hard again, and this time he wanted someone inside him. "P-Please, Al…" he moaned into the kiss.

Arthur was in a similar state, pushing back against Francis' finger now thrusting slowly in and out of him, wriggling around to begin stretching him. "F-fuck, Francis!" he growled, furrowing his brow as he clenched the sheets. "Stop bloody _teasing me_ alrea –!" He choked as the Frenchman shoved a second finger into him without warning, tossing his head about at the increased pleasure of being filled fuller. "_Nngh…_"

Alfred listened to Arthur, pressing into his kiss with Matthew, bending his finger to breach his twin's entrance, feeling him flinch as he slowly inserted his pointer. He gasped into the kiss, moving his finger around. "Nngh… Y-You're tight, Mattie…" he breathed with an evil grin, feeling his twin clench around his finger. He worked the hole for a minute, allowing Matthew to relax before sliding in another and scissoring, stretching the ring of muscle tenderly as he prepped the Canadian.

Sliding in a third finger, Francis began searching for the spot in Arthur that would make him see white. The Englishman was writhing beneath him, thrusting up against him in passionate want, trying to take his fingers deeper and helping him search. When Arthur's eye's widened and he threw his head back, looking unseeingly to the ceiling, Francis began abusing that spot, listening to his whines and choked gasps for air.

Matthew made similar sounds when Alfred pounded into his prostate, his three fingers continuing to stretch and curl and spread him, hoping to ease the pain of a large cock that he hadn't felt in a long time. He ground down on the fingers, forcing them deep into him as he ravaged Alfred's mouth, whining pitifully at the loss of both when Alfred moved away, retracting his fingers.

Arthur moaned when Francis backed away, but smiled up drunkenly when Alfred's face came to hover over his, blue eyes dark as sapphires gazing into him. He let the American pull him around, laying parallel to Matthew, their heads next to each other and close. Arthur hummed appreciatively when Alfred and Francis passed a bottle of waning lube between themselves, watching as the American spread it over himself, giving him a bit of a show as he teased his dripping cock.

Francis looked down at Matthew, the adorable Canadian open and panting as his skin glistened with sweat, his cheeks flushed and indigo eyes begging for him. He smiled lovingly, gripping his ankles and sliding the boy into his lap, hooking his legs around his waist. With gentle movements, he sank himself into the tight heat of Matthew, gripping the sheets around the blond head as he forced himself to move slowly, gritting his teeth at Matthew's slightly pained expression as he was filled. He caressed the face beneath him, tugging playfully at the curl to lessen the pain and take his mind elsewhere, smiling when Matthew bucked and forced him in completely.

Arthur moved his own legs, letting them tease up the back of Alfred's thighs as he moved closer, feeling the throbbing head of the American's cock twitch against his entrance, ready to embrace the length into his body. He pulled Alfred down to capture his lips, successfully taking in the head of the erection and wincing as Alfred moved farther forward, sliding in inch by inch until he was fully seated in Arthur, panting above him and tangling his fingers into his hair.

Alfred and Francis moved in sync, both pulling out and gently sliding back in as Arthur and Matthew groaned at the feel of being filled so completely, their heads turning to face one another. Alfred looked over at Francis, their eyes meeting, and together, the four leant in, Francis catching Alfred in a kiss as Arthur did Matthew, their lips connecting and sliding apart with their mixing sweat, separating and coming together again as they were thrust into, Alfred's hand moving of its own accord as Francis invaded his mouth, finding Matthew's as it lay clenched next to his head, while Francis' found Arthur's next to theirs, his fingers entwining with the slender one's of the Brit's tightly.

Alfred kept his hand in Matthew's as he pulled from Francis, turning to look down at Arthur, flushed and hot beneath him, moving in time with him as his thrusts sped and became harder. Arthur eventually had to pull away from Matthew, gasping for air as he focused hazily on Alfred, his mouth hanging open as saliva running down his chin. Alfred leant down, licking up his chin, shifting Arthur's hips as he curled into him and pressing deeper, earning a loud scream from Arthur that told him all he needed to know. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Arthur's lips before claiming them as his own, their tongues battling as Arthur jerked every time his prostate was slammed.

Francis had released Arthur's hand to bring it to caress Matthew's face, tracing his nose and lips, red and swollen from kissing, bending down to continue the trend and swallowing the low moan that he elicited, smiling when Matthew forced his hips down, taking him deeper. Matthew's hands came up to tug on his hair, keeping their mouths locked as Francis rocked into him, as Francis' other hand slid between them to grab onto the dripping cock, stroking it in time to his thrusts, squeezing and teasing at the tip with his thumb.

Arthur's hand had come between him and Alfred, massaging his own cock as Alfred pounded him hard and fast, deep and good, so, so good. Alfred's hand knotted in his hair while the other covered his on his member, replacing it as he began tugging on him, bringing him to the edge. Arthur's vision began to blur as he felt the burning coil in his gut, straining him as he clenched on Alfred, moaning and gasping, only able to manage incoherent fragments as he finally screamed, feeling his hot spunk coat his abdomen as the American jolted and halted, feeling his insides burn with the load shot into him as they rode out their orgasms, letting the hazy ecstasy overtake their minds.

Matthew choked shortly after Arthur, feeling his own release consume him at the moaning of the other two, pulling Francis down and into a kiss as the Frenchman followed last, filling him and feeling it begin to seep out as he lay panting against hot skin, his mind floating peacefully in the white, thoughtless bliss of his peak.

It was quiet in the room as they steadied their breathing, slowly shifting around to lay next to each other in the moonlight illuminating the bed with a soft, silvery-blue glow. Alfred lay on one side, Arthur's head propped on his chest, Matthew's arms around his waist and Francis spooning him. It was a serene, peaceful silence that permeated the scents of sex staining the air, the gentle breeze from the overhead fan cooling the sweat on their skin as a laziness took over, lulling them with a jadedness threatening sleep.

Arthur traced light, sleepy lines on Alfred's stomach. "How long are you back?"

"You've got us for the next couple months," Matthew replied, his voice thick. "Then we've got a week-long briefing in DC before we're yours again."

"Until they call us back," Alfred added, running his hands through Arthur's hair.

Francis snorted. "We won't let you go," he whined playfully, caressing Matthew.

"We'd love for you to keep us," Alfred chuckled. "But I'm afraid we still have another year of service left."

Arthur harrumphed, rolling his eyes. "Let's not think about it tonight, loves." He curled farther into Alfred, feeling Matthew pull away and roll over to snuggle into Francis. "You're home now; that's all that matters. Let's enjoy it while it lasts."

"That sounds like a plan."

. . .

"So, picking up where we left off on Friday," Arthur looked out at his class, scanning the heads present. "Beilschmidt, would you like to tell us what you believe is happening in the first stanza?"

Gilbert pursed his lips, nodding and looking down at the poem in front of him. "Well, it seems to me that the speaker and his companion are complaining about the sun rising," he started, "asking it why it's interrupting their moment or something. '_Why dost thou thus,/Through windows, and through curtains call on us?'_, you know?"

Arthur nodded. "Very good. Indeed he is stating here that he believes it to be better to be together with his lover than keeping with his appointments for the day, so to speak. He says that nothing can tell them what to do, be it hours, days, or even their relative ages.

"The poem gives the feel that the speaker and his lover are right at home, that they don't need to be anywhere, and we can infer that the speaker is then the master of the house, the sun is merely a guest and must abide by him." Arthur looked at his students. "Why does that inference lead to the tone of the second stanza?"

"He starts treating the sun as another being, with himself in the sun's place," Roderich said, adjusting his glass.

"How so?" Arthur queried.

"He almost seems to give himself the powers of the sun," the Austrian explained, "saying he'd be able to eclipse the light just by blinking, but won't because he doesn't want to miss the view of his lover – '_I could eclipse and cloud them with a wink/But that I would not lose her sight so long'._"

Arthur nodded, a small smile on his face. "Exactly. He could outshine the sun, but he won't because not only would his lover not see him, he wouldn't see her. Following that, what is he saying?"

Antonio piped up then. "He says that things dear to him stay indoors, like spices and metals!"

"Good, Antonio," Arthur complimented, surprised that the oblivious Spaniard could have read into the poem even a little. "Yes, he states here that what is believed important remains indoors because everything important to him and his lover is indoors.

"Moving to the last stanza, we start seeing a shift from separate pronouns to the use of 'we' and 'us'." Arthur eyed the room, walking to seat himself on the edge of his desk. "Why?"

"The lovers combine into one being," Gilbert offered, crossing his arms. "They replace the Earth, since it's saying that '_… since thy duties be/To warm the world, that's done in warming us.' _He also says that the sun shouldn't go anywhere, since it's job to warm the Earth, and since they're the Earth, it's job is to warm them."

"The room has become the center of the Earth, and they won't have to get out of bed and worry about being apart," Roderich added, smiling back at the German albino discreetly, blushing lightly at the wink he received.

"Very good," Arthur stated, smiling at the class. He was very impressed that they managed to find such deep meanings in the poem, all of which he'd marked out himself. He was extremely proud of Beilschmidt for actually doing the homework and being the one to contribute as much as he did. Edelstein was a good match for him, and a great influence.

The bell signaling the end of the period sounded, and Arthur shuffled his papers together to prepare for the next lesson as his students gathered their things. He was caught up with looking over a few tests when he felt a presence approach, and he looking up into red eyes. "Yes, Beilschmidt?"

Gilbert scuffed his feet together as he thought about his question. "I don't want to sound nosy or rude," he began slowly, biting his lip. "But I was curious as to why you chose that poem. It's not required or anything – don't look so surprised," he added with a smirk. "The Awesome Me knows the curriculum – so I wondered, why that one?"

Arthur shook his head, a grin on his face. "Why not that one?" he asked back instead. "It's a beautiful piece about the lament of having to leave a lover. I thought it to be one to elicit deep thought on the subject."

"He's leaving soon, isn't he?" Gilbert asked, his voice surprisingly soft.

Arthur stopped at the question, looking away sadly. "Yes, he is," he confirmed, drawing a shaking breath. "He and his brother leave at the end of the month after next."

"So you chose it because you've known it personally?"

Arthur grinned wryly. "I suppose you could see it that way, yes."

Gilbert nodded, backing away. "Well, enjoy 'im while he lasts!" he joked brashly, turning on his heel to catch up to Roderich. "See ya tomorrow, Kirkland!"

Arthur hadn't had time to chunk his stapler at the albino, cursing under his breath at him with a smile on his face. "Just do your homework, you tosser!"

Arthur sat back in his seat, looking over assignments as the next class filed in. He was slightly shaken that _Gilbert _of all people could see through him so easily and _know _why he'd chosen that particular poem. Just getting up for work that morning had put him in mind of the piece, churning his stomach as he tried to push the thoughts of the impending leave of his loves from his mind to concentrate on getting to his classroom and preparing for the day.

As the warning bell rang, Arthur sighed deeply, bringing his attendance book to the podium and marking down those present. He looked at his plan, grimacing as he saw the poem sticking out from the other papers; he still had one more time to go.

Arthur squared his shoulders as the last of his students filed in. He could do this. Just one more He was not going to worry about it; he'd get through the class and be home and with Alfred and Matthew and Francis, and he'd be perfectly happy.

The sun had not risen on them yet.

_END_

* * *

**Notes: **_Aubade - _a love lyric in which the speaker complains about the arrival of the dawn, when he must part from his lover.

The analysis of _The Sun Rising _by John Donne was found at www. poetryfoundation org/learning /guide /177309 if you'd like to see it in full; I am not a poetry buff and did not analyse it myself.

* * *

_**Well, if that wasn't a thing, I don't know what is. ******__If you can't tell, I haven't written smut in a while; I'm a bit rusty. (-_-")_

_**Review and tell me how weird I am and how bad my smut is and that this didn't make a lick of sense whatsoever. I'd like to know I'm not the only one that thinks I have a screw loose. :S**_

_**Much love, regardless. :3  
**__**~GarryxMrChairFan**_


End file.
